<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flotar by miruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290497">Flotar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru'>miruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIA 28 de Fictober 2020 -Llevaba desde ayer con el corazón en un puño. Los nervios se le habían acumulado en el estómago y si ya de por sí era hiperactivo, ahora Sora ya rozaba el histerismo. Después de muchas aventuras y sacrificios, habían llegado a un remanso de paz y tranquilidad en el que le había propuesto a Riku ir a Disney Town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 de Miruru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flotar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Llevaba desde ayer con el corazón en un puño. Los nervios se le habían acumulado en el estómago y si ya de por sí era hiperactivo, ahora Sora ya rozaba el histerismo. Después de muchas aventuras y sacrificios, habían llegado a un remanso de paz y tranquilidad en el que le había propuesto a Riku ir a Disney Town. Era un parque de atracciones que Ventus le había recomendado y como muestra de sus buenas intenciones, Donald le había regalado dos pases, cortesía de sus sobrinos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Que Donald tuviera sobrinos escapaba a su comprensión, pero había decidido no hacer preguntas al respecto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consiguió conciliar el sueño alrededor de la madrugada, aunque no sabía a qué hora en concreto. La alarma sonó a las seis y como alma en pena, más despeinado que de costumbre, Sora fue a darse una ducha y se puso la ropa que había pasado tres horas escogiendo la noche anterior. Se puso unos pantalones tejanos y una sudadera negra sobre una camiseta de manga corta roja. Se calzó sus bambas amarillas y negras, agarró el dinero, los pases y salió a buscar a Riku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El día anterior se había reído cuando le había dicho que lo iría a buscar. Quizás era demasiado tarde para quitarse la fama de tardón, pero al menos podía intentar limpiar su nombre poco a poco. Miró el reloj de la plaza y observó con regocijo que había llegado a tiempo. Esperó paciente hasta que lo vio salir de casa. Cuando se lo encontró esperando, su expresión confundida le satisfizo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Estás aquí de verdad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No podía llegar tarde a nuestra primera cita, ¿no? —respondió con una sonrisa ancha y pícara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, ya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Su desaforo contrastaba con la vergüenza de su compañero. Torpe, se llevó la mano a la nuca y rascó el nacimiento de su cabello. Casi tenía la impresión de que estaba sonrojado. El estómago de Sora pegó un vuelco y le pareció que sus pies en cualquier momento se despegarían del suelo y empezaría a flotar de la misma felicidad. Cuando estaba con Riku, a parte de protegido, sentía un impulso por abrazarle y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Llevado por esos sentimientos que buscaban desbordarse por todas partes, estiró una mano y agarró una de las de Riku, que le observó sorprendido por su osadía. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos. Si llegamos tarde no podremos montarnos en todas las atracciones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Sora sacó del letargo a Riku, que finalmente curvó sus labios en un gesto similar aunque más sosegado y emprendió la marcha a su lado, dispuesto a dejarse llevar a donde fuese. Incluso al fin del mundo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>